What do you read?
by littlebixuit
Summary: A Shelma oneshot. I read "Website Wonders" and wondered, what would happen, if Velma would find some stories about her and Shaggy..... just read.


_Apps: Hi!_

_Me: Hey, that's my part. Can't you shut up for this one minute? Please?_

_Apps: Well, okay..._

_Anyway, I just read Karianasan's "Website Wonders" and now, I really wonder what would happen if Velma would find stories here about her and Shaggy... and I don't mean mystery stories. *ehem*  
So, I wrote it. I hope none of you will think I stole the idea from Karianasan or had no idea's anymore so I had to read other stories to inspire me, cause it really isn't._

_So this story is kind of dedicated to Karianasan for the really good story "Website Wonders". _

_Also, I hope, you, M. Night Wolfalona, won't be angry at me for using a short part of your story "Sandalwood and Maple Syrup". If you are, please say it to me and I'll delete it out of my story here and will think of something else to fill in the empty parts._

_Now read..._

* * *

_"He reached up a hand to caress her cheek, earning a contented sigh as his long, elegant fingers grazed the edge of her slight, delicate ear, just barely brushing the arm of her glasses before doing the bravest thing that he'd ever dared to do._

_He reached up and kissed her, pulling her head lightly towards his to deepen it. It was a soft, slow, warm, passionate kiss, that seemed to never end. The two pulled apart several times, but only to -"_

"Like, what are you reading there?" a familiar voice clung directly at Velma's ear.

Velma jumped up and shut her laptop as fast as she could.

"N- nothing." Well, that wasn't exactly the truth. In the last hour, she had just blew time away by surfing through the web and somehow landed on a page called "fanfiction . net". Curious as ever, she had searched for the gang and herself and finally found a community called "Velma and Shaggy; can it happen?". A bit bewildered, but also even more curious, she had taken the link to the first story on the list. It was a brilliant written short story about Shaggy and her... well, in love.

"That is the silliest answer in the world; especially when I saw you reading something for a minute before I asked."

"Um,.. nothing special, just some silly kind of story, it wouldn't interest you and -- hey!" she interrupted herself when Shaggy grabbed her laptop to see, what she had been reading.

Velma quickly took it out of Shaggy's hand and ran to the other side of her room. Shaggy laughed and ran after her, she wanted to run away again, but he was faster and so he could catch her by wrapping one arm around her waist. He took the laptop and hold it out of Velma's range, but still kept one arm around her waist.

Shaggy opened the laptop laborious (he had only one hand left to do it) and began to read, what Velma had read a short time before him.

Velma stopped the struggling, knowing, that he had won and instead slowly became red. Some seconds after Velma, Shaggy, who had just find out who this story was about, turned red, too.

"Oh."

"Ummm..."

"Like, we sure have some crazy fans, don't we?" Shaggy said and laughed nervous to cheer up the awkward situation.

"Yeah...."

Awkward silence. After some minutes, Shaggy realized that he was still holding Velma around the waist and quickly let his hand drop.

"Um.. I think I'll go to bed now... night, Velms."

"Night Shaggy." Shaggy turned, still red and began to walk outside, inside, he cursed himself for being such a coward, also when it was Velma he wanted to tell something.

"Shaggy?"

He spun around. "Huh?"

"You... still have my laptop..."

He looked down to his hand and saw Velma's laptop. Shaggy closed it and had to smile, when he saw the upper side of it. Velma once had become rid of the boring, white colour and had asked him to draw something on it with a big black pen. He really liked drawing, in fact, art class had been one of his favorite's in school, and he was pretty good in it, the only lesson he nearly had got straight A's, so he was lucky that she had asked him to draw on it. Now, the laptop was still decorated with some ornaments, he had drawn on it some time ago.

He handed the laptop to Velma. Shaggy turned slowly, really slowly and began to walk outside, not really wanting to go away from Velma, because they were hardly just with the two of them.

Velma had seen a strange view in his eyes, when he had come back to bring her her laptop. Was it because of the stories? She had to know it.

"Shaggy?" he spun around for the second time.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think... about this story?"

"Um... well, it was a very well written, wasn't it? I mean, the author is pretty good."

"Yeah. But what do you think about the things that are in the story?"

Shaggy closed his eyes, he had begun to sweat, how could he bring himself out of this? '_I wish it would be true' _he thought.

"What was that?" Velma's surprised voice made him clear that he had said out his last thought loud.

"Eeh...I said: I think I have no clue."

"No, you didn't." Velma said quietly and walked over to him. "Look into my eyes, Shaggy" she told him, who had stared to the floor.

He slowly lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"And now, say again what you have said."

Shaggy swallowed. Should he? Realizing, that this was maybe the only chance he would get, he decided to say it.

"I said: I wish it would be true." he whispered.

Velma looked into his eyes with a view, he couldn't tell what it said. It had so many emotions in it, but Shaggy couldn't read one of it.

Then, Velma said something he never would have expected.

"Me, too."

She reached up, slowly and hesitant, putting a hand behind his head and pulled his head down, carefully.

Then, she kissed him.

It was a kiss, both of them had longed for very long, had wished, it would happen, and now, it did.

It was a kiss, both of them never would have expected to have with the other one, but now, they did.

It was a kiss, that was simply - perfect.

It became more passionate with every second, they slowly sunk to the ground, Velma lay her laptop on the floor and put her other hand around Shaggy's neck.

His one hand was around her waist again, his other in her hair.

After a long time, that seemed to be way to short for both of them, they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Velma."

"I love you, too, Shaggy."

"We're some pair, huh? Living in a house together and need so long to realize this."

Velma chuckled as an answer.

"So, what are we now?" he asked.

"I don't know. How about, simply, a pair?"

"Sounds good to me." he said and kissed her.

"Roh Roy." a voice suddenly interrupted some.

They turned to see a very surprised Fred, a chuckling Daphne and an eye-rolling Scooby Doo in the doorframe.

"Um... hi guys! What's up?"

Everyone bursted out laughing.

* * *

_Oh god, that end was gruesome!_

_Apps: No, it wasn't._

_Me: Well, at least I think so._

_Apps: Yeah, but you...._

_Me: *death view*_

_Well, what do you think of it?_

_puh-lease! review! (please?)_

_littlebixuit_


End file.
